


Destiel Beginnings: Everything That Falls Breaks (Highschool AU)

by ExtraSpecialSnoflake (KitKatOfDeath)



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatOfDeath/pseuds/ExtraSpecialSnoflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has had his eye on introverted Castiel Novak for a while. Completely entranced by everything about him, from his bright blue eyes to his strange mannerisms, and once Dean finally catches the mysterious Castiel's attention he finds himself sucked in even more, not wanting anything to come between their growing chemistry. The boys are complete opposites but there is one thing they've got in common, deadbeat dads. John Winchester is an alcoholic grieving the loss of his wife while Keith Novak disappeared a few years ago and never returned, and the boys find that their parents couldn't have be less pleased with the aspect of their children being homosexuals. Dean and Castiel both battle to stay together, but how much abuse can they take, and is their love for one another a strong enough bond to keep from breaking under the pressure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Beginnings: Everything That Falls Breaks (Highschool AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fanfiction, comments are welcome and encouraged. Enjoy!

Dean sat tapping his pencil against his table in the school library, his biology notes spread out in front of him. He was attempting to study, but to no avail. Every time he would try to focus on the task at hand his mind would wander and his eyes would blur. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. ‘What’s the point?! None of this is sticking!’ He thought in frustration. He was getting a bit of a headache from worrying about the test tomorrow. His eyes fell upon a dark haired boy named Castiel who was looking through the manga section. Dean watched as he picked out the 5th Death Note book and placed in on top of the small stack he had previously collected. Cas was one of the prettiest boys in their grade and Dean knew that, his bright blue eyes and dark sex hair. The only reason he didn’t have a girl hanging off him was because he always seemed withdrawn, and a bit out of it, babbling in foreign languages under his breath. He was strange and unapproachable; he got perfect on every test and didn’t hang around many people. Cas took his books and began walking towards the checkout desk at the front of the library. Only on his way up some jock douche bag stuck his foot out and tripped him. Cas’s books scattered across the floor and he hit the ground hard. Dean jumped out of his seat to go help him. Dean began picking up Cas’s books all the while glaring at the jocks.  
“Here to rescue the damsel in distress Winchester?” The jock spat at Dean. Dean handed Cas his books and stood less than a foot away from the guy.  
“Why don’t you and your petty friend get out of here before I shove your foot up your bitch ass!”  
“Ooo pretty boy’s throwin a fit I’m so afraid.” The guy smirked and Dean clenched his fists resisted the urge to punch him square in the jaw. The jocks skulked out and Dean leaned down to help Cas up. Cas stood and dusted off his sweater, muttering in a foreign language under his breath. He looked up at Dean (he was a few inches shorter than Dean was), his eyes were rimmed with red, which only made his irises more vibrant. He quickly swiped his sleeve across them, wiping away on coming tears.  
“Fuck.” He whispered angrily. “I’m really really sorry.” Cas said shying away from Dean. Dean’s pulse quickened at the sound of Cas’s voice, it was even more musical then he’d imagined.  
“Hey, no worries. That wasn’t your fault. It’s Castiel Novak right?” Dean smiled softly, trying to engage him in a conversation. Cas nodded his throat tight, he was silent for an awkward moment, awe stricken that Dean Winchester even knew he existed.  
“Um- yea, and you’re Dean.” Dean smile brightened. ‘He knows my name!’ Dean was giddy with excitement.  
“Hey, do you think you could help me out? I’ve got a biology test tomorrow and I can’t study to save my life. You think maybe you could help me?” Dean gave Cas is best puppy dog eyes and Cas laughed nervously.  
“Um, sure. I have to go see my English professor, but we could meet back here in an hour after school.” Dean grinned impossibly wide.  
“Yeah, yeah I’ll be here. Thank so much Cas I really appreciate it.”  
“No problem, I’ll be back soon.” Cas gave Dean a side smile and continued up to the checkout desk to rent his books. His stomach full of butterflies as he exited the library, feeling Dean’s gaze follow him out. Dean collected his notes and moved over to the back table, which was comfortably hidden by a bookshelf, perfectly solitary. He balled up his jacket and laid it on his books. He settled in comfortably and stuck in his ear buds. He didn’t mean to but soon enough he dozed off.  
An hour later Cas re-entered the library with his bag. There was only a few students left, and the librarian was in his office. Cas scanned the room for Dean but couldn’t see him. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that Dean had changed his mind and left. Cas’s stomach dropped. When he finally spotted Dean at the almost hidden table he breathed a sigh of relief. Cas walked over and put his bag on the seat beside Dean. He laughed a little when he realized Dean was sound asleep. He looked so damn cute.  
“Dean!” Cas whispered so he wouldn’t disturb the other students. When he received no response he shook Deans arm. Dean’s head shot in confusion, his eyes bleary and red. His lips were puckered.  
“What the-“ Cas watched as Dean slowly remembered where he was, he yawned and stretched his arms, scrunching up his nose adorably. “Cas?” Cas chuckled and sat down beside him.  
“You ready to study?” Dean huffed and pulled out his notes.  
“Sorry I’m still half asleep.” Dean rifled through his papers and textbooks. Only 10 minutes into their little study group Dean sat back frustrated. “I’m going to flunk this test!” He looked at Cas desperately.  
“It’s okay! You’ll get it eventually, we just have to keep working at it!” Cas smiled reassuringly and patted Dean’s arm. Deans breath hitched slightly at his touch and he nodded, smiling.  
“O-ok.” Dean looked over at Cas. ‘oh god your eyes are the prettiest blue and your-‘ Dean shook his head. ‘Focus Winchester!’ Cas reached into his bag and retrieved some of his own biology notes. He looked up at Dean as he focused on highlighting key points in his notes and noticed a lock of Dean’s hair stuck straight up from napping. Cas’s withheld a giggle.  
“Your, uh-“ He pointed to Dean’s hair and Dean blushed, running a hand through his hair to try and flatten it down.  
“Better?” Cas laughed.  
“Hmm, nope I think you made it worse.” Cas, on impulse, stuck a hand out and smoothed down Dean’s hair for him. They both blushed once he realized what he was doing and he pulled his hand back quickly. Cas ducked his head and dug through his bag, pretending the incident hadn’t happened. His stomach rolled. ‘I’m so stupid! He probably thinks I’m weird now!’ Cas thought to himself, mentally cursing and still embarrassed.  
Dean smiled softly. ‘Did he just- he did!’ Dean’s smile widened and his eyes flicked down to Cas’s lips. He’d wondered if they’d ever been kissed. His mind wandered to how Cas’s lips were slightly chapped and… ‘Dean! Get it together!’ He reached for one of his books across the table and his hand accidently brushed against Cas’s. Cas looked up from his bag and his cheeks flushed a deeper pink. His mind faltered for a second, after the pause he mentally shook himself out of the trance and started talking about their biology to break the silence. Dean looked over at him, not really paying attention. His attention went to Cas’s face instead of what he’d been saying. Cas’s cheek were stained pink and flushed. His eyes were bright, bright blue. Very easy to get lost in. His lips were red and chapped., Dean felt heat rising to his own cheeks. He’d been staring way to long, and Cas had asked him a question. “What?” He asked dumbly. Cas chuckled and leaned back in his chair.  
“Did you catch any of that?” He shook his head at Dean. “What were you day dreaming about anyway?”  
“N-nothing.” Dean looked away embarrassed. Cas laughed musically.  
“It was definitely something!” Cas smiled brightly, it felt good to have someone to laugh with.  
“I-it was nothing.” Dean fell quiet for a second before looking back up at Cas. Regaining his composure he smirked at him. “Castiel have you ever been kissed?” Cas blushed, caught off guard. Dean’s green eyes sparkled mischievously.  
“Wh-hy?” Cas chuckled nervously. “No changing the subject!”  
“Because your gorgeous and it would be a shame for someone as beautiful as you to have never been kissed.” Dean’s eyes flicked back to Cas’s lips. Cas went bright red and twisted his sleeves. He chuckled nervously and his palms became clammy.  
Cas’s heart leaped and his voice fell to a whisper. “I haven’t.” Dean leaned in slightly and whispered against Cas’s ear.  
“Want to change that?” Cas swallowed hard and his lips parted slightly. Dean was so close that he could feel the heat rising from his skin. Cas glanced in either direction and nodded ever so slightly, not daring to screw it up by speaking and saying something stupid. Dean smiled softly and pulled away, looking at Cas before leaning back in and ghosting his lips against Cas’s. He was going to make it last as long as he could. Cas shivered and clenched at the front of Dean’s shirt, pulling him closer and pressing their lips back together. Dean smiled and parted his lips, gently running his tongue over Cas’s bottom lip and humming happily. Dean snaked his arms around Cas and pulled him closer. Cas’s mind was scrambled, his only thought process was that he never wanted that moment to end. Unfortunately they needed oxygen like any human. They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together. “Same place tomorrow?” Cas nodded, at a loss for words. Dean kissed him once more and packed up his books. Leaving Cas confused and exhilarated.


End file.
